


Under the Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Peter Parker Whump, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Peter says he’s feeling under the weather, Bruce figures it’s no big deal. Probably stress from school, nothing to worry about. But when an “upset stomach” turns into “hospital stay,” how will the Avengers react? Together, Bruce, Tony, and a team of doctors will get to the bottom of this.Or, the one where Peter gets pretty sick.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce glanced up at the younger boy in front of him. Peter hadn’t been living in the tower very long, but they had adjusted their lives around each other fairly quickly. Tony’s schedule was always a mystery, with different Stark Industries meetings and his odd hours. Since Peter had been living with them he tried to be around for a couple meals a week when he could. If he was working in the lab while Peter was free the two would often work together. The other avengers were around, but Natasha, Clint, and Steve were often out on missions for Shield. Thor had been dealing with issues on Asgard for a couple of months.

Most of the time it was just Peter, Tony and Bruce. Bruce didn’t mind, the domestic atmosphere was a nice turn of pace from the running of his past. As he brought another spoonful of cereal up to his lips Bruce took a good look at Peter. He was picking at his food, his plate still full. “Is the food okay?” Bruce asked.

Peter looked up. “What?” his mind seemed to catch up to what Bruce had said. “Oh, yea. The food is fine, I’m just not very hungry.”

Bruce walked to the kitchen, putting his bowl away before returning to the younger boy. “Can I get you anything?”

Peter shrugged, pushing his plate away from him. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just feeling under the weather.”

Bruce frowned. In all the time he had known Peter, the kid hadn’t gotten sick. “What kind of under the weather are we talking about, Pete?”

“My stomach hurts. And…” Peter trailed off, seeming uncertain “my spider sense is like, buzzing. I don’t know, it’s probably nothing.”

It didn’t sound like nothing, but Bruce stayed silent. “Why don’t you take a nap and relax today, okay? Did you do all your homework already?”

Peter nodded. “Yea, I did it on Friday. I’m going to head to my room, I’ll see you.”

Bruce watched him go, frowning slightly. “Let me know if you need anything” he called out after the boy. He got a wave in response, but figured that was good enough. After putting Peter’s food in a container for the fridge he headed for the lab.

Tony looked up as Bruce entered, smiling at the other man. “Big green! Good to see you. How was breakfast?”

“Would have been better if you were there.” Bruce replied, taking his spot at his lab space. “Did you eat anything?” Tony raised a bag of chips for Bruce to see. “That is not breakfast. Or a meal.”

Tony laughed. “Okay, true. I swear I’ll have lunch with you and Pete.”

That reminded Bruce. “Peter wasn’t feeling well at breakfast.”

“What?” Tony asked, alarmed. “What kind of not well?”

“He’s okay.” Bruce reassured. “Just a little under the weather. Upset stomach. I think he’s napping now.”

“J?” Tony asked.

“Master Parker is currently asleep.” Jarvis dutifully answered.

“See?” Bruce responded. “I told you he’s fine. Now, did you figure out that quantum problem while you skipped breakfast? I was thinking we could try…”

\---

“Sirs?” Jarvis’ voice broke the quiet atmosphere of the lab.

“What’s up.” Tony responded, not looking up from his work.

“Master Parker appears to be in distress.”

Bruce and Tony meet gazes, Tony standing at his desk. “What kind of distress?”

Jarvis didn’t pause in his answer. “I’m not sure at this time, but I would advise you and Master Banner make your way upstairs to check on him.”

The two men make it upstairs in record time, Bruce grabbing a medkit at the end of the hall, just in case. Tony knocks on the door, calling out “Pete?” softly. When there’s no answer, Tony and Bruce exchange a nod before heading inside. Peter is still in bed, and his heavy breathing could be heard from the door. Bruce rushes to the boys side, opening his medkit to find the stethoscope. “What’s going on?” Tony asks.

“One second, Tony.” Bruce chastises, listening to Peter’s breathing in different places on his chest. He notes how the touch doesn’t wake the boy. “He’s working too hard to breathe,” Bruce responds. “Could be a lung infection. Let’s get him to the medbay.”

Tony looked worried, but gestured for Jarvis. “Call the medbay, I want a bed ready and a gurney down here, as quick as their asses can get here.” He looks down at the boy he’s come to care so much for. His chest raises and falls at a strange pace, the mere act of breathing to be too much to deal with.

The med team shows up quickly, loading Peter onto the gurney. Tony and Bruce follow, taking a separate elevator and meeting them at the medbay. Bruce let the lead doctor know his thoughts while Tony fidgeted nearby. Tony frowned down at his phone, sending a text to the other avengers saying “ _pete is sick. dunno how bad_.” Natasha responded immediately, “ _Keep us updated._ ” Tony slipped his phone back in his pocket, watching as the doctor scribbled one last thing on the clipboard.

“I’m Dr. Patel. You can follow me” she said. The two followed her back to Peter’s room. The sixteen year old looked small on the hospital bed. He was wearing a pale blue gown and had an oxygen mask on his face, and there was an IV in his arm. The tape on his finger glowed a faint red, and the beep of his heart rate echoed on the monitor.

Tony stopped at the foot of the bed, looking to the doctor for help. “Can we touch him?”

She smiled. “Of course. Right now we don’t know the cause of his respiratory distress, but we’re running some labs and we’ll see soon. If it’s anything contagious, you would have caught it already.”

Tony approached Peter’s arm that didn’t have the IV. He turned the boys hand over, rubbing a small circle by his thumb. When his eyes left Peter’s face, he looked down at his arm for the first real time. From the edge of the hospital gown, an angry red rash was crawling down his arm. “Doctor?” Bruce and Dr. Patel looked up. “Is this supposed to happen?”

The two approached the arm to see what Tony was indicating. Bruce gasped quietly, turning to the other doctor. “Rash, breathing trouble…”

She frowned. “Is his face swollen?”

Bruce and Tony looked at the boys face, trying to see around the mask. “Yes,” Tony decided “it’s definitely swollen.” Dr. Patel turned quickly, calling for a nurse. “What’s happening?” Tony asked Bruce.

“I think,” Bruce swallowed. “I think Peter is having an allergic reaction.” He looked at the monitors, watching as the oxygen slowly crept down and the heart rate sped up. “A pretty bad allergic reaction.”


	2. Chapter 2

Things moved quickly after that. Tony and Bruce were ushered out of the room, but were allowed to stand by the window. They watched as a crash cart was put in the corner of the room, as heart monitor stickers were stuck on Pete’s chest, as meds were inserted into the IV. One, two epipens were injected into the boys thigh. Dr. Patel called out something, and Tony’s heart lurched as two more nurses went running into the room.

Bruce put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “He’s a tough kid.” Tony nodded, but didn’t look away from the scene in front of him. “Tony,” Bruce said. “This isn’t your fault, okay? There was no way to predict this.” In the room the nurses were inserting a second IV, where they drew more blood before attaching another bag for the IV.

“He better be okay.” Tony said. “I’m calling the troops in.”

Bruce nodded. “Go. Call them. I’m going to talk to Dr. Patel, okay?”

Tony nodded, taking his eyes off Peter to watch Bruce walk away. He fumbled for his phone in his pocket, his brain going on autopilot as he found Natasha’s number. She picked up on the second ring, voice as cool as ever as she answered “ _Hello?”_

“Natasha.”

“ _I’m here. So is Clint. What’s going on?”_

“It’s Peter, he’s-. Nat-”

“ _What’s wrong with Peter? Shut up Clint, I know as much as you.”_

Tony let out a tiny laugh. “Natasha, it all went to shit so quick. One moment he was fine, the next moment he’s in ‘acute respiratory distress’.”

“ _We’re coming back. Not a discussion, Clint, you can tell Fury to go fuck himself. Peter’s going to be fine, okay? Tony, we’ll be back in six hours. You can make it six, Clint.”_

“Thank you, Natasha. Tell Clint thanks too. Can you call Steve and tell him? I think…” He trailed off. “I think I need to find Bruce, and figure this out.”

 _“Of course.”_ Natasha replies. _“We’ll see you soon.”_

Tony hung up the phone, looking to see where Bruce had gone to. He put his phone up to his ear again, speaking quietly this time. “Where is Bruce, J?”

Jarvis’ voice answered from the speaker of his phone. While the AI monitored every room in the building, Tony kept him from speaking in more public rooms. _“Take a left around the corner, Bruce and Dr. Patel are at the nurses station.”_ Tony stuck the phone back in his pocket, following J’s instructions. Bruce looked up when he spotted Tony, gesturing for him to come over.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked the two.

“We think it was a delayed allergic reaction, probably to something he ate yesterday.” Bruce replied. “I’m working on figuring out what he ate recently from security footage.”

Dr. Patel nodded her agreement. “After the administration of epinephrine his oxygen stats were still lower then I’d like. So we’re keeping him on high oxygen, and we’ve done an albuterol treatment that we might repeat. He’s responding well to the steroids and Benadryl, which is a good sign.”

“What, exactly, does that mean?” Tony asked politely. “Of my doctorates, none of them are in medicine.”

Bruce chuckled. “It means he’s getting better. If his stats keep improving, and he wakes up soon we should be able to get him out of here in the next day or two.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t known he had been holding. Since Pete’s aunt had died, he had really felt responsible for the kid. Seeing him so fragile was, frightening, to say the least. “Can we see him?”

Bruce looked at Dr. Patel, who nodded. “Sure.” She said. “Let’s go.”

\---

“Have you two been here all afternoon?” Natasha’s voice called out through the hospital room.

Clint trailed behind, flopping down on the couch next to Bruce. “Is it afternoon?”

Bruce raisesd an eyebrow at the marksman’s question. “It’s just past four.” He looked back to Nat, before glancing at Tony who was sitting vigil at Peter’s bedside. He raised the tablet he was holding. “I’ve been working.”

Natasha snorted, pulling up a chair next to Tony. “Has he woken up yet?” she said softly.

“No.” A frown played at Tony’s face. “Bruce said it was because of the-”

“The Benadryl.” Bruce cut in. “They had to give him another dose a few hours ago, and they made it higher because of his metabolism.” Clint sent a confused look his way. “IV Benadryl makes normal people pass out. Peter got multiple strong doses in a relatively short time.”

“Well,” Natasha said, “guess we wait.”

They didn’t have to wait long. Dr. Patel came in for the five o’clock rounds. She took a look at the monitor, before turning to the group. “Call me when he wakes up.”

The group exchanged a look. Bruce spoke up first. “Sure thing.”

Twenty minutes later, Tony looked up from his phone as Pete’s hand twitched. They watched as Peter slowly comes back to awareness, his eyes blinking up at the white paneled ceiling before turning and meeting Tony’s eyes. “Wha-” Peter’s hand reached for the oxygen cannula that sat under his nose.

“Don’t touch that, Peter.” Tony pulled his hand down. “Clint, go get the doctor.” He ignored Clint’s grumble. “How are you feeling?”

Peter was quiet for a second. “Shitty.”

Bruce chuckled. “I’m not surprised.”

“What happened?” Peter looked around the room, lifting his hand to see pulse oxygen monitor.

Dr. Patel picked that moment to return with Clint. “Hello, Peter. I’m Dr. Patel. You had a severe allergic reaction known as anaphylaxis. Do you know if you have any allergies?”

Peter sent a panicked look to Tony. “No?” He answered. “I’ve never had allergies before. Is that normal? Am I-”

“You’re going to be fine.” Dr. Patel said. “People develop allergies all the time. We’re going to figure out what you reacted to, and make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Peter nodded, hand drifting up to the oxygen. “When can I take this off?”

Bruce and the doctor glanced at the monitor. “You can start taking it off for small periods of time. If you start feeling breathless, put it back on.” She turned to Bruce. “Make sure he puts it back on.” She ignores Peter’s disgruntled noise. “Hit the button if you need me. I’ll see you in a few hours, Peter.”

The room is quiet in her silence. “So…” Tony started. “How was everyone’s day? Clint? Nat? Do anything super spy like?”

Nat snorted lightly. “Like we could tell you, or would. But sure, super spy is what you can call it.”

Clint nodded, relaxing back on the couch. “Until you called, that is.”

“You left a mission? For me?” Peter protested, pulling the oxygen off his face.

“Don’t worry about it, kid. The mission was boring anyway. Baby agents could handle it.” That wasn’t technically true, they were probably going to be chastised by Fury later. But Clint wasn’t going to tell Peter that.

“Where is Steve?” Peter asked.

“I called him, but he’s under deep cover. He should be home in a few days if everything goes well,” Natasha said.

Peter nodded, settling back into his bed. His hand drifted to his IV site, but Tony swatted it away. His noise of protest was ignored by the others, and they settle down in the room. Bruce handed Peter a tablet, and he played with it for a while before his eyes started drifting closed. Bruce gently grabbed the tablet, glancing at the monitor before deciding the oxygen could stay off.

“He asleep?” Tony asked.

“I think so.” Bruce replied.

Tony stretched, pulling up his phone. “Anyone want pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this so far! I was really surprised to get 500+ views on the first chapter. Please leave comments! New chapter should be up in the next week.


End file.
